


That Would Be Enough

by raykay (orphan_account)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Jefferson more like Jefferdouche, Lee is a dick, M/M, Only really lams fluff, but popcorn makes everything better., but when isn't he?, homophobic acts, hurt comfort, many mentioned characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 11:09:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8054011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/raykay
Summary: Just some really cute hurt comfort lams. I wrote this on he school bus so all typos and things, Basically read if you want.





	That Would Be Enough

John had been sleeping soundly when Alexander had come inside and slammed the door. He instantly woke up thinking someone was breaking in. But realized it was just Alex. 

“What'd Jefferson do Alex?” John asked looking at Alexander who smiled slightly. The smile was weak and forced and John could tell. “What makes you think it was Jefferson?” He asked and sat down on the couch. John moved to sit beside him. “Because I know you Alex. Whenever Jefferson gets to you. Or whenever Jefferson gets his way. You're pissed.” Alexander chuckled lightly. John smile at his laugh. His laugh was beautiful. Even if Alexander was upset. 

“We've only been dating for three months and you already are so good at reading me.” Alexander joked, “Alex.” John said sounding serious, but his face betrayed he was joking. “We've known each other since the first year of college. It just took a lot of pushing from Herc and Laf to go out with each other.” Alexander chuckled again looking at John. God, John was like a freckled angel. The thought of it Alexander smile. 

John sighed softly. “But really Alexander. What did Jefferson do?” Alexander looked at John and his eyes filled with tears. “He talked shit about my mother.” Johns eyes widened angrily but they filled with sympathy when John saw how sad Alexander was. He have alexander a gentle hug and let Alexander cry into him. 

Alexander and John both fell asleep on the couch eight long hours later after eating popcorn and watching Mulan, Inside Out, Finding Nemo and The Lion King. The movies were good but the boys were tired. John and Alexander were spooning each other on the couch. 

A few weeks later

For once, John had woken up first. He had only woken up because he heard his phone ring. No big deal, John told himself. It was probably Herc or Laf. John gingerly picked up his phone treating it as if it may explode. And if it was his father. It might explode with anger. John flipped his phone over and read the caller ID. Henry Laurens. 

John cringed slightly but answered the phone. “Hello?” “Hello Jack. What's happening at your college?” “Nothing really, just homework classes an-” “Found a girlfriend yet?” “No dad, I'm only in college. I can find someone later on.” “I know you haven't. Because you're already dating a boy aren't you?” John choked on air. 

“What? No I'm not why would you think that?” “Because this nice boy, Charles Lee said you were and showed me multiple pictures of you and your boyfriend holding hands.” John hadn't known charles lee had taken pictures of him and Alex. God. This just fanned John's fear and anger. “Sir. Charles Lee lies a lot-” “Nonsense. He's a good southern boy who visits his family. Unlike you.” His father said coldly and then proceeded to curse at John angrily. 

Tears rolled silently down John's face and he didn't notice Alexander was watching him on the phone. When he finally got off the phone he turned to alexander. “Alex- I” Alexander interrupted him. “John what happened?” John shook crying for a moment. And then he finally spoke. “My father... He found out about us dating.” Alexander's hands clenched into fists in his anger. “Who told?” “Charles Lee.” “I should have known that bitch would have.” But Alexander stopped being so feisty when he saw how upset John was. “Wanna have a cuddle party?” Asked Alexander in an attempt to cheer John up. John nodded silently and alexander pulled him over onto the couch and the two curled up ad slept. 

When John woke up. He woke up after Alexander. But John spoke first. “Alex, I'm glad I have you here with me.”


End file.
